Seamos heroes la guarderia
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: Un fic parecido a Seamos Heroes, con la diferencia que no tiene mucha accion, ya que aqui es como si la clase 1-F se conocia desde niños y iban a una guarderia todos juntos. Acompaña a estos pequeños héroes en sus locas aventuras como niños.


**Capítulo 1 la pelota de Zero.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic, aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo fic de Seamos Heroes, pero será totalmente diferente, ya que aquí en lugar de ser héroes, toda la 1-F son niños de 10 menores y van a la guardería de la U.A. para pequeños héroes.**

**Es lo menos que puedo hacer hasta que les traiga un nuevo capítulo de Seamos Héroes.**

**Una cosa este fic no tendrá mucha acción y no se use muchos quirks.**

**Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

**En Japón pero en una guardería.**

Se ve como alguien entraba a una sala, no era más que Zero pero lo raro era que era un pequeño niño de no más de 6 años, y se veía que buscaba a alguien.

-¡Chicos!-grito el pequeño buscando a sus amigos, reviso por todos lados, hasta por los basureros-¡Adivinen que!-dijo antes de chocar con una castillo de cojines y caer al suelo.

De una puerta de cojines, de ahí salió Ryoku pero era un niño de 6 años como Zero.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?-pregunto el niño y del fuerte aparecieron más niños. Para ser sinceros era toda la clase 1-F pero todos parecían niños de solo 7, 6, 5 o 4 años.

-No sabrán que me paso-dijo el niño peli naranjo parándose del suelo y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué te paso primo?-pregunto Yugito mirando a su primo.

-Por fin gane en un juego de grúa-dijo muy feliz y todos los niños de la 1-F se ponen a celebrar.

-¿Encontraste algo genial?-pregunto Kiba mirando a su amigo.

-Solamente se reportó varias muertes por las grúas-dijo el pequeño Kane y todos lo miran incrédulo.

-Kane ¿esa noticia de verdad es de un juego de grúa?-pregunto confundido Alphonse al igual que con un poco de miedo.

-La noticia solo decía grúa-dijo escondiéndose en una sombra Kane.

-Cooooooomo sea-dijo con nervios el niño Zero-Miren lo que me gane-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pelota-Es una súper bola rebotadora-dijo con una gran sonrisa Zero y los niños ponen los ojos con estrellitas.

-Genial-dijo Hikari mirando el juguete con los demás niños.

-Y solo me costó 100 yenes-dijo el niño empezando a recodar como consiguió la pelota.

**Flash de Zero.**

**Se ve como el niño traía varias monedas que eran un total de 100 yenes, metió una en el juego de grúa, moviendo la palanca y presiono un botón, la garra bajo y tomo un una figura de acción de One Piece, pero la palanca lo soltó, poniéndolo triste, puso otra moneda, pero otra vez fallo, empezando a desesperarlo, intento e intento varias veces pero a cada juguete que agarraba se soltaba, solo le quedaba una moneda, la introdujo y rompió la palanca con su quirk, pero por fin el gancho atrapo algo, alegrando al niño, que vio como la garra tenía la pelota súper rebotadora, haciendo que ponga los ojos en forma de estrella.**

**Fin del Flash.**

-Ten cuidado Zero-dijo preocupada la pequeña Nao-Sabes lo que hace el maestro Adrian cuando traemos juguetes de casa ¿no?-dijo preocupada y todos se ponen a recordar.

**Flash de todos.**

**Connor estaba jugando con un juguete de acción pero.**

**-Mío-dijo el maestro Adrian quitándole su juguete a Connor haciéndolo llorar.**

**Shirogane estaba jugando con un juego portátil pero.**

**-Mío-dijo Adrian quitándole su juego a Shirogame que quería llorar.**

**Aria estaba jugando con una muñeca pero.**

**-Y mío-dijo Adrian quitándole su muñeca a Aria haciendo que esta quiera llorar.**

**Fin del Flash.**

-Es cierto debería guardarla-dijo Zero preocupado.

-Ja. Para que vas a mostrarla si no juegas con ella-dijo Kaiser intentando hacer un hoyo en la pared de la guardería para escapar-"siempre que hay una manera de crear anarquía me gusta ser el centro de atención"-pensó con una sonrisa.

-Jugar con ella es una mala idea-dijo preocupada Kanna.

-O es la mejor idea-dijo de forma maligna Sora hasta traía unos cuernos de juguete y un tridente de juguete haciéndolo parecer un demonio. Zero está nervioso no sabía qué hacer.

-"Maldición. Por un lado Kanna tiene razón, por otro lado Sora tiene razón. Ya se"-pensó para después mirar a sus amigos-La rebotare… pero solo una vez-dijo soltando la pelota, pero al hacerlo, al mínimo contacto la pelota salió volando por todas partes, los niños y niñas asustados salieron corriendo por el lugar intentando esconderse para cubrirse de la pelota.

Pelota reboto y reboto hasta que una mano la atrapo y no era otro que el maestro Adrian.

-¿¡Quien trajo esto a la guardería!?-pregunto enojado Adrian, y todos los niños pusieron caras tiernas y señalaron un estante de la cual callo Zero y miro a su maestro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Un tiempo después y en la sala de los maestros.**

-Por favor sensei-dijo Zero con triste-Por favor no-suplico intentando convencer a su maestro.

-Conoces las reglas. Cada juguete de casa que venga a la guardería sin mi permiso será… mío-dijo Adrian enfrente de un casillero que cuando presiono unos botones, Lynx la miro muy atento-Han traído juguetes a mi guardería desde hace años. Creí que aprenderían pero no-dijo poniendo su ojo en un escáner y este lo escaneo, Kaiser puso un dedo en su mentón como si pensara-Nunca aprenden-dijo moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro.

-¿Eso te hace sentir que estas fracasando como maestro?-dijo con sarcasmo Kiba pero Adrian lo encaro enojado.

-**¡PREGUNTAME ESO DE NUEVO!**-le grito y Kiba solo lo miro asustado pero luego miro a sus hermanas.

-Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo-dijo con una sonrisa y sus hermanas asintieron.

Cuando las puertas del casillero se abrieron revelo varios juguetes y los niños tenían los ojos en forma de estrella.

-¡Viste todos esos juguetes!-dijo súper feliz Kaiser a Kuro.

-¡Era como navidad en un armario! Solo es que no es navidad y eso no es un armario-dijo primero con alegría pero cuando dijo lo otro lo dijo con sarcasmo y Kaiser lo mira sorprendido.

Adrian puso la pelota de Zero en su casillero y lo cerró para la tristeza de todos, agarro a los niños con su quirk y los llevo de vuelta a su salón.

-Espero que hayan aprendido algo de esto-dijo Adrian poniendo a Zero en el suelo y luego marcharse.

-El aprendió que eres muy malito-dijo Himiko con enojo a su maestro por quitarle su juguete a Zero.

\- pelota súper rebotadora nooooooo-dijo triste Zero intentando perseguir a su maestro, pero este cerró la puerta y Zero se estrelló con ella, reboto y cayó de espaldas con ojos en ojos en forma de espiral y creía ver su pelota volando e intenta atraparla hasta que recobra la conciencia.

-Eres muy chistoso Zero-dijo Himiko a su amigo-Hiciste como Bum Bam Jajaja-dijo ahora con gracia pero Zero seguía triste, hasta que alguien lo levanta y lo aparta de encima de él y revela ser Kaiser con enojo. Pero después mira como un ducto de ventilación y sonríe.

-"Si consigo por lo menos cosas de esa bóveda podre escapar de aquí"-pensó con alegría Kaiser levantándose del suelo, pero mira a sus amigos jugando sin prestarle atención-"Necesitare convencerlos de que esto trata de la pelota de Zero"-pensó como si fuera un genio, se paró sobre una silla, llamando la atención de todos-Si trabajamos como equipo, como los mejores amigos que somos-Mira a Zero y se le acerca para apretarle sus cachetes-podremos juntar a este niño, este guapo niño, con su súper bola, la cual es suya por derecho-dijo Kaiser soltando a Zero.

-No sabía que éramos tan amigos Kaiser-dijo Zero con duda pero después sonríe-Pero creo que si lo somos-dijo usando su quirk para abrazar a Kaiser que pedía ayuda, lo suelta para después saltar y gritar-**¡RECUPEREMOS MI SÚPER BOLA REBOTADORA!**-grito.

**-¡SIIIIIIIII!-**gritaron todos los niños de la 1-F.

**Después todos estaban reunidos mirando unos dibujos que eran como planos.**

-Estos son los planos de los ductos que nos llevan directamente a la oficina de los maestros-dijo Kaiser mostrando los planos de unos ductos con un dibujito de Adrian-Nos llevan a la oficina del maestro Adrian. Lynx sabe los números de los candados-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero Kaiser. ¿Qué haremos con el escáner de recto?-pregunto Fei.

-Por última vez Fei-dijo Aria llamando la atención del niño-La retina es en el ojo el recto es en el…-antes de que hablara.

-¿Pero cómo abriremos esa bóveda?-pregunto Aeron dentro de una burbuja para evitar que su quirk se esparza.

-Tengo uno de los ojos del maestro Adrian-dijo Kaiser mostrando uno de los ojos de su maestro.

-**¡IUUUUUUU!**-dijeron asqueados todos.

-Tranquilos la devolveré. Pero no sabrá que falta, porque le puse una canica en su lugar, el cual no puede ver con su otro ojo-dijo con normalidad Kaiser guardando el ojo en su bolsillo y luego miro a Aeron-¿Aeron porque no te quedas y te aseguras que Adrian no sepa que no estamos?

-Oooo podría quedarme yo-dijo Aria.

-Ni en broma princesa. Tú no delatarías en el primer intento-dijo con enojo Kaiser.

-"Por supuesto que lo haría"-pensó con normalidad pero cuando miro a todos enojados con ella suspira-Esta bien iré…-dijo con aburrimiento pero Kane aparece.

-Todos morirán ahí arriba. Adiós-dijo volviendo a esconderse en la sombra Kane.

-**¡ADIOS KANE!**-dijo con una sonrisa Himiko.

-Muy bien. Andando-dijo Kaiser.

**Después.**

Todos estaban uno encima de otro intentando llegar al ducto de ventilación, Kaiser fue el primero seguido de otros niños que hasta mientras se movían, era como un juego y en la cabeza estaba Kaiser, pero un ítem era una Hamburguesa y Connor que venía con ellos se distrajo y fue por la hamburguesa comiéndosela. Cuando llegaron, todos bajaron a la oficina, cayendo de Pie pero Saibo cayó de espaldas.

-Lo logramos-dijo Kaiser corriendo al casillero con los otros.

-Estoy bien-dijo Saibó pero en eso Himiko cae sobre su estómago haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

-Esto es fácil-dijo Lynx presionando los botones correctos del casillero de su maestro. Kaiser salto y puso el ojo de Adrian en el escáner de Retina, abriendo el casillero y cuando abrió el casillero grito.

-**¡JUGUETES GRATIS!**-grito feliz y todos tomaron sus juguetes que fueron arrebatados por su maestro.

-¡dulces!-dijo Himiko comiéndose los dulces de su maestro que solo les daba si se portaban bien y Zero agarro su pelota.

-Súper pelota rebotadora. Soy yo Zero-dijo con una sonrisa grande el niño y después abrazo la pelota-Recuerdas esos bellos momentos-dijo pero cuando los recordó le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza-Supongo que no paso mucho tiempo-dijo con cara de palo.

Todos se pusieron a jugar con los juguetes que sacaron del casillero con normalidad y Himiko se comió todos los dulces.

-Chicos no debemos jugar con estos juguetes-dijo insegura Aria-Solo venimos por la…-antes de que siguiera noto su muñeca arrebatada por su maestro-Aaaah Pamela Abrazadora-dijo tomando su muñeca y lo abrazo con mucha felicidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta-No esto está mal, debemos devolver todo. Kaiser diles que…-antes de que Aira siguiera noto a Kaiser arriba-¡¿Kaiser?!

-Gracias chicos, pero este era un plan de escape… Para mí-dijo con normalidad-Nos vemos-dijo marchándose del lugar.

-Oh no… *yam* Tiene el mapa *Yam*-dijo comiendo los dulces Himiko.

-¿¡El mapa!?-dijo preocupada Aria-¡Kaiser espera!-pero Kaiser ya se fue.

**Volviendo con los que se quedaron en la sala de niños.**

-¿Por qué todos están tan callados?-pregunto con sospecha Adrian que entro para ver a los niños, sin notar su ojo Canica, en eso llega Aeron.

-¡Tu ojo!-dijo asustada Aeron rodando su burbuja, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se preocupó más-Quiero decir… estamos jugando a un juego-dijo nerviosa Aeron.

-Bien ¿A que juegan?-pregunto con una sonrisa Adrian.

-Canicas-dijo Aeron pero cuando supo lo que dijo-¡Quiero decir! ¡Cara de Canicas! ¡AAAH!-dijo muy preocupada-Estamos jugando al escondite. Pero es muy difícil encontrarlos. Son muy buenos escondiéndose-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la niña.

-Aaah no seas dura contigo misma Aeron-dijo con cariño su maestro-Eres mala en muchas cosas-dijo con normalidad pero Aeron al escuchar eso, quería ponerse a llorar-espera no quise decir eso-dijo con nervios el maestro pero se le ocurrió una idea-Ya se hagamos una lista. Pondremos una estrella en las cosas que eres buena, y un gatito triste en las cosas que eras malo-dijo haciendo una lista en un pizarrón con un marcador, para después ponerse a pensar-Cosas en las que eres buena…-dijo pensando mientras miraba a Aeron mirándolo muy atentamente-Eeeeh empecemos por las cosas en las que eres mala será más fácil-dijo pero Aeron suspiro en forma de sarcasmo.

**De vuelta con los buscadores de juguetes.**

Todos gateaban por los ductos intentando escapar en la cabeza estaba Connor.

-Confíen en mí, se exactamente dónde estamos. Por qué me trague una brújula cuando…-antes de que siguiera choco con un muro haciendo que todos se detengan.

-¿Alguien recuerda cómo salir de aquí?-pregunto preocupada Lynx.

-Arrr dejen que un pirata los guie-dijo Saibó con una espada de juguete y un parche en el ojo, pero Aria lo agarra del parche para estirarlo y soltarlo, dándole un gran golpe-¡AU!-gimió de dolor el chico.

**Mientras con Kaiser.**

Este llego al techo de la guardería gracias al mapa que hizo.

-Genial fase 1 completa-dijo el niño-Fase 2 usar los de la fase 1-dijo Kaiser usando un paraguas que saco de la bóveda de su maestro y una bola de cinta adhesiva, lo metió por el medio y empezó a usarlo como una soga para escapar y bajar con cuidado del techo.

**Volviendo con los niños de los ductos de ventilación.**

Todos ahora seguían a Saibó que según el sabia por donde iba, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde se devia tomar la izquierda o la derecha.

-Arrr este pirata puede estar perdido-dijo Saibó con preocupación.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo preocupada Aria.

-Genial moriremos aquí-dijo con tristeza Lynx.

-¡Kane estará muy feliz!-dijo Himiko con una sonrisa, hasta que Zero empieza a reconocer un olor.

-No llores amigo. Si tu lloras yo lloro-dijo Fei con ganas de llorar.

-No estoy llorando solo olí algo-dijo Zero volviendo a olisquear el lugar hasta que un olor delicioso le llego a sus fosas nasales-Eso-dijo asombrado hasta que su cerebro dijo "Pizza"-Jajaja genial hoy es dia de comer Pizza-dijo con una cara hambrienta.

-**¡SI!**-gritaron los niños que estaban con él de alegría.

-Vamos chicos es por aquí-dijo Zero siguiendo el aroma y los chicos detrás de él cantando "Hay Pizza, Hay Pizza, Hay Pizza" cantaban mientras lo seguían.

**Volviendo con Aeron y el maestro Adrian.**

-Y no siempre logras cerrar bien tu burbuja para que tu quirk escape y desmalle a los niños-dijo Adrian y la lista que hizo para Aeron estaba lleno de muchos gatitos Tristes-¿Eso se merece un gatito triste? Si. Ya que es malo-dijo Adrian poniendo otro gatito triste en el pizarrón-Oh nos quedamos sin gatitos tristes-dijo mirando una bolsa con calcomanías de gatitos llorando, cuando miro a Aeron esta quería solo llorar.

-Esto esta *snif* afectando la confianza que *Snif* tenía en mi misma *Snif*-dijo sollozando la niña para después-**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**-se puso a llorar a mares y su burbuja se estaba llenando de lágrimas.

-Espera, espera. Hagamos el otro lado-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Adrian-Eres la llorona más ruidosa que conozco ¿eh? Si… finjamos que es algo bueno-dijo poniendo una estrella en las cosas buenas de Aeron y esta sonrió con lágrimas.

**Volviendo con Kaiser.**

Seguia bajando sin problemas por la pared.

-Que brillante es este…-dijo confiado pero su soga se empezó a desenrollar, haciéndolo ir a máxima velocidad hacia el suelo-**¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**-grito asustado, pero antes de caer al suelo, la cinta adhesiva lo hizo rebotar y este se enrollo en la cinta.

**Con Aeron y el maestro Adrian.**

-Volveremos a hacer la lista en lo que eres buena después. Ya que la pizza estará lista y pronto…-dijo mirando a Aeron pero en eso ve como Kaiser se estrella con el cristal con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero este se enoja.

**Volviendo con los niños del conducto.**

-El aroma se hace mas fuerte-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Ya casi…-antes de terminar se callo con algo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cara-¡Au! Estoy bien-dijo adolorido pero los que lo seguían calleron con él haciendo muecas de dolor por el golpe.

**Con Adrian y los dos niños.**

-Me encargare de ti luego-dijo el maestro mirando a Kaiser atado y luego miro a Aeron-¡El juego del escondite se acabo!-dijo con enojo y Aeron se asusto-**¡AHORA!**-grito mas enojado.

-Vamos, salgan de donde quiera que esteeeeeen chicos-dijo nerviosa Aeron, pero cuando miro arriba vio como los ductos se rompían y de ahí cayeron Zero y los que lo seguían, cayendo sobre su maestro Adrian.

Todos gimieron de dolor, pero Adrian noto los juguetes que el confisco.

-No lo hicieron-dijo con enojo.

-Solo quería recuperar mi súper pelota rebotadora-dijo Zero tocándose el bolsillo pero no sintió su pelota-¿Oigan donde esta?-pregunto confuso, pero vio como del conducto que rompieron, su pelota estaba colgando, haciendo a todos ponerse nervioso.

La pelota cayó al suelo y salto por todos lados, haciendo a todos los niños gritar y correr del susto, intentando escapar de la bola.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!-eran los gritos de los niños que corrían por el lugar asustados, la pelota le llego en el ojo a Fei haciéndolo caer.

Sora buscaba la cabeza de un juguete, mientras veía como todos corrian del susto o lloraban del miedo, tomo una cabeza de oso roto y lo intento poner en una figura de acción. Al final la guardería estaba toda rota.

-¿Pero igual comeremos pizza? ¿Verdad?-pregunto Zero pero en eso casi se cae un ducto de ventilación-¡Ups!-dijo asustado, de seguro los castigarían a todos.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**YYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de este nuevo Fic. Llamado Seamos Héroes la guardería. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen un review y sigan esta historia.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo CHAO CHAO.**


End file.
